Road's Classroom Antics
by aikaKing
Summary: Fed up with a certain aspect of her class, Road attempts to make the most of what little school she has left. One-shot


Once upon a time, there was a girl who never did as she was told. Her name was Road. She did so many bad deeds, no one was ever happy with her. Some of her deeds included drawing on peoples' faces while they slept, writing on walls, yelling, speaking out of turn, and breaking things. In short, Road was a troublemaker.

On this particular day, the young girl was feeling rambunctious. Before coming to school that day, she decided that she was going to need a few extra supplies. Passing by students at school, she went straight for the classroom. When she arrived, most of her fellow fifth graders were surprised that Road was on time, let alone early for class. Knowing she'd pick on them if they questioned her, all but a few classmates watched what Road did around the class. As she seemed to be finishing her suspicious activities, the students went to their seats.

Just before she entered the room, Mrs. Gram could be heard yelling for the students to be in their seats. "Who left my door propped open?" the woman complained with disdain as she walked into the room and slammed the door shut. "Aaahhh!" she hollered as a bucket fell on her head. The entire class tried desperately to stifle their laughter so as not to be heard by Mrs. Gram. She on the other hand was furious to say the least. "This is an outrage! Whoever did this had better confess!" she screamed. Wet, limp noodles were draped over her head and shoulders like a veil covering her face. "I demand to know who did this," she said impatiently. "Very well, if no one is willing to tell me l suppose no one wants to go to recess."

Surprisingly enough, none of Road's classmates gave her up, despite knowing full well she was behind the prank. When recess came, Mrs. Gram told the class since no one confessed, they would have to stay inside. She then left, saying she'd return in a short while with worksheets, and that the students were to read quietly. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to play another trick, Road couldn't pass it up. As quietly as she could, Road left her seat, backpack in hand; she crept over to Mrs. Gram's desk. It was the first time Road was thankful for being placed next to the teacher's desk in the back corner of the room. Now getting down to business, Road opened a drawer and carefully placed the remaining contents from her backpack into it.

The teacher didn't come back to her room until recess was over. After she handed out the worksheets, the students began working quietly. Road pretended to be working as she watched Mrs. Gram return to her to her desk. To Road's dismay, the teacher didn't open her drawer, but began typing at her computer. The class worked on the handouts for the rest of the afternoon while Mrs. Gram typed on the computer. It wasn't until the end of the day that she opened her bottom drawer and screamed when she stuck her hand in. The fact that her drawer was rigged by Road was evident by the smug, yet content look on her face. The class couldn't help but laugh at the apple sauce that had splattered across the teacher's face. Road thought it was a shame that her work was only seen by a few classmates, but at least it was something everyone would remember her by. She went home quite happily and as it was the last day of school, she had avoided being punished. However, this was just the beginning of Road's future classroom antics.

* * *

Alright I know I haven't updated ether of my other storys. This was originally made as a assignment for my "humor" class: make a short story about a horrible child. The main character's name was originally named Miranda, but I thought Road would fit much better. The reason Mrs. Gram's name is still the same and not a -Man character is because... wait for it,

She's a real person! Can you imagine that? She teaches a different grade than 5th though. And I couldn't figure out any character whose personality would fit.

And if you've noticed my writing style has changed again.

I'd love to read your comments and questions, too. Have a nice day


End file.
